Mampir
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Gaara yang notabene senpai Hinata tiba-tiba mampir di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata tak mengenal senpainya secara dekat namun kenapa pembicaraan ayahnya menyangkut tentang menantu? GaaHina/OS/AU/special for GaaHinaLovers.


_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Mampir (c) Fujiwara Hana**_

 _ **A GaaHina Fanfiction**_

 _ **Romance?**_

Makan malam berjalan dengan hikmat di kediaman Hyuuga. Suara dentingan sendok dan piring kadang terdengar bersumber dari Hyuuga Hanabi. Sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi menyantap hidangan yang dibuat oleh putri sulungnya dengan tenang.

"Gaara- _nii_ kelas berapa?" Hanabi menyempatkan untuk bertanya setelah nasi dalam piringnya telah habis.

"Tahun ketiga di _Konoha Gakuen_."

Errr sepertinya ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Gaara yang notabenenya bermarga Sabaku kedapatan makan malam keluarga di kediaman Hyuuga.

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengambil udang goreng dari piring di depannya dan menaruhnya di piring Gaara. "Udang goreng untuk Gaara- _nii_ yang keren." Ditambah senyum semangat dari Hanabi. "Hinata- _nee_ sudah tahu kalau alergi dengan udang tetap saja menghidangkan udang goreng. Apakah itu karena Gaara- _nii_ suka udang goreng?"

"Mungkin." Gaara memberi gestur tubuh mengucapkan terima kasih dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi seperti yang kau ceritakan, kau tersesat di jalan lalu secara tidak sadar kau berdiri di depan pintu rumah putriku dan kau memutuskan untuk mampir?" Hiashi memberi sorot mata mengintimidasi sedangkan Gaara merasa santai, tidak gentar sedikitpun.

"Ya. Tepat seperti itu."

Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi terkadang mengalihkan pandangan saat secara sadar Tousan-nya meminta kebenaran tentang cerita Gaara. Di samping Hinata, dengan santainya Gaara tidak berniat membantu.

"Sudahlah _Tousan_ , sebaiknya kita melanjutkan makan." Neji yang merasa terganggu akibat suasana suram yang menguar dari Hiashi segera menyela.

Hiashi hanya melirik Gaara kemudian melanjutkan minum. Hanabi hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap grogi bin malu sang kakak tersayangnya.

"Ano- Sa- m-maksudku Gaara- _kun_ mau pulang jam berapa?"

"Kau mengusirnya, Hinata- _nee_?" Hanabi yang menyuarakan suara hati Gaara kini berniat jahil. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Gaara.

"B-bukan begitu. Maaf."

Dalam hati Gaara menyeringai senang. Rasanya ia perlu berterima kasih dengan calon adik iparnya.

"Aku selesai." Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian melenggang pergi dengan hormat.

"Aku juga!" Hanabi yang ceria ikut mengekor di belakang Neji denga senyum riangnya.

Gaara memandang Hiashi sejenak dengan raut muka aneh. "Apa? Kau berharap aku selesai?" Hiashi menyemburkan aura gelap membuat Hinata merinding seketika.

"Tidak Paman."

"Jangan kira menjadi menantuku akan segampang yang kau pikirkan."

"Saya tahu Paman."

"Uhuk uhuk." Menyambar gelasnya, Hinata meneguk air dengan cepat. Gaara yang disampingnya menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Maksud _Tousan_ apa tadi?! Batin Hinata menjerit frustasi. Dan apa pula maksud jawaban Gaara- _senpai_? Sungguh ia tidak kenal dekat dengan pemuda disampingnya. Ia hanya mengenal nama dan kepopulerannya. Sewaktu Hinata sedang menghirup udara malam di teras rumah, tanpa diduga Gaara mendekatinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tersesat. Hinata yang hendak mengusirnya langsung menciut setelah melihat tatapan datar dan dingin. Untuk sekadar basa-basi, Hinata mengajak Gaara mampir yang tanpa diduga dengan mudahnya Gaara mengiyakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya. Aku b-baik-baik s-saja."

 _Berhenti bersikap baik dan perhatian padaku! Nanti Tousan bisa salah paham lagi dan mengira kau adalah pacarku!_

"Bukannya aku mengusirmu, tetapi membiarkan teman laki-laki putriku masih betah dirumah putriku sampai malam bisa membuat keributan dan desas desus tak enak tentang putriku beredar." Hiashi memberi kode agar Gaara cepat pulang dan tidur. Tidak baik juga kan membiarkan ehem-calon menantu-ehem pulang malam-malam, takutnya nanti kena begal. Sekarang kan masih ada begal di mana-mana.

"Baik Paman."

"Putriku, antarkan dia sampai gerbang depan."

Dengan ragu Hinata mengangguk. Ia berjalan di depan diikuti Gaara di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam, Paman." Gaara membungkuk hormat membuat Hiashi sedikit bangga karena Hinata mempunyai kekasih-mungkin- yang patuh terhadap orang tua.

"Hn."

Di depan gerbang.

"Ano- Sabaku- _san_ tolong p-perkataan _Tousan_ jangan dianggap serius." Hinata memainkan jemarinya pelan. Kakinya bergerak tak nyaman.

Tubuh Gaara mendekat. Aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuh Gaara yang dapat Hinata cium dengan mudah. "Bagaimana kalau aku menganggap serius?" suara _bariton_ Gaara terasa menusuk gendang telinga Hinata. Walaupun suaranya tidak keras namun dapat mendebarkan jantung Hinata. "Dan... Sabaku- _san_? Kemana panggilan Gaara- _kun_ yang tadi?"

"I-itu hanya pura-pura di depan _Tousan_. S-soalnya _Tousan_ tidak mau ada teman asing yang mampir ke rumah."

"Hooo jadi kau begitu karena kau berharap bahwa _Tousan_ mu berpikir bahwa aku akrab denganmu? Akrab sebagai _'pacar'_?" disini Gaara menyeringai puas setelah melihat raut perubahan wajah Hinata yang berubah merona.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia gugup.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu di depan orang lain. Takutnya mereka tergoda." Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan kemudian mengelusnya. "Tapi kalau di depanku tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tergoda malah akan bagus."

Ambigu dan _awkward_. Kata-kata Gaara absurd di telinga Hinata yang belum paham.

"Sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam-" Gaara berbalik dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang lirih namun masih dapat Hinata dengar. "-dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku."

Pssshhhh. Wajah Hinata memerah parah!

Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik menuju pintu. Dan sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya dan dengan terpaksa ia berbalik.

 _Jade_ yang hangat yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Bibir Gaara mendekati bibir Hinata. Beberapa senti lagi bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Jantung keduanya berdebar keras seakan meminta keluar dari rongganya.

Dan-

Set.

Telapak tangan Hinata dengan sigap menghalau serangan Gaara yang hampir berhasil. Bibir Gaara terpaksa mencium telapak tangan Hinata. Yah, lumayan sih walau tidak kena bibir. Yang terpenting kena anggota kulit Hinata.

Bibirnya kini beralih ke telinga kiri Hinata.

Dan Gaara sempat membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat _lavender_ Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Katakan pada _Tousan_ mu kalau aku siap jadi menantunya."

Dan mulai detik itu Gaara telah berhasil memonopoli pikiran Hinata tentang Sabaku Gaara.

 **END**

 **Thanks to reviewer fic GH Summer :**

 **Akito Brzenska, CheftyClouds, virgo24, Sabaku Dili, curly xox, Kimoto Yuuhi, Asyah Hatsune, LeEdachi aRdian Lau, Dechin, Gevannysepta, Rahilsan.**

 **Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
